A-1 Comics
A-1 Comics is a Golden Age comics publication that began in 1944 and ended in 1955. It was used by owner Vincent Sullivan's Magazine Enterprises to try out a number of potential characters and titles, as well as reprinting newspaper strips such as Texas Slim, Kerry Drake and Teena. Several original A-1 titles succeeded and were given their own titles, including Tim Holt and The Ghost Rider. Issues were devoted to Thun'da, Cave Girl, and Strongman. Title that didn't do well included Dick Powell Adventurer, Fibber McGee and Molly, and Jimmy Durante Comics. The final issue was devoted to Bob Powell's Strongman. Titles *''[[A-1 Vol 1|''' A-1 ]] ( 1946-1955 ) 134 issues mostly dual numbered with the following series:'' **''[[Africa Vol 1|'''Africa]] ( 1955 ) 1 issue'' **''[[The American Air Forces Vol 2|''' The American Air Forces ]] 8 issues'' **''[[The Avenger Vol 1|'''The Avenger]] ( 1955 ) 4 issues'' **''[[Badmen of the West Vol 1|'Badmen of the West']] ( 1953 ) 2 issues'' **''[[Best of the West Vol 1|'Best of the West']] ( 1951 ) 12 issues'' **''[[The Black Phantom Vol 1|'The Black Phantom']] ( 1954 ) 1 issue'' **''[[Cave Girl Vol 1|'Cave Girl']] ( 1953 ) 4 issues'' **''[[Danger Is Their Business Vol 1|'Danger Is Their Business']] ( 1952 ) 1 issue'' **''[[Dogface Dooley Vol 1|'Dogface Dooley']] ( 1951 ) 5 issues'' **''[[Dream Book of Love Vol 1|'Dream Book of Love']] ( 1954 ) 3 issues'' **''[[Dream Book of Romance Vol 1|'Dream Book of Romance']] ( 1953 ) 4 issues'' **''[[Fibber McGee and Molly Vol 1|'Fibber McGee and Molly']] ( 1949 ) 1 issue'' **''[[The Ghost Rider Vol 1|'The Ghost Rider']] ( 1950 ) 14 issues'' **''[[Great Western Vol 1|'Great Western']] ( 1953 ) 4 issues'' **''[[Guns of Fact and Fiction Vol 1|'Guns of Fact and Fiction']] ( 1948 ) 1 issue'' **''[[Home Run Vol 1|'Home Run']] ( 1953 ) 1 issue'' **''[[Hot Dog Vol 1|'Hot Dog']] ( 1954 ) 4 issues'' **''[[I'm a Cop Vol 1|'I'm a Cop']] ( 1954 ) 3 issues'' **''[[Jimmy Durante Comics Vol 1|'Jimmy Durante Comics']] ( 1948 ) 2 issues'' **''[[Joan of Arc Vol 1|'Joan of Arc']] ( 1949 ) 1 issue'' **''[[Muggsy Mouse Vol 1|'Muggsy Mouse']] ( 1951 ) 5 issues'' **''[[Mysteries of Scotland Yard Vol 1|'Mysteries of Scotland Yard']] ( 1954 ) 1 issue'' **''[[Red Fox Vol 1|'Red Fox']] ( 1954 ) 1 issue'' **''[[Red Hawk Vol 1|'Red Hawk']] ( 1953 ) 1 issue'' **''[[Space Ace Vol 1|'Space Ace']] ( 1952 ) 1 issue'' **''[[Star Parade Presents Dick Powell, Adventurer! Vol 1|'Star Parade Presents Dick Powell, Adventurer!']] (1949) 1 issue'' **''[[Straight Arrow's Fury Vol 1|'Straight Arrow's Fury']] ( 1954 ) 1 issue'' **''[[Strongman Vol 1|'Strongman']] ( 1955 ) 4 issues'' **''[[Teena Vol 1|'Teena']] ( 1947 ) 3 issues'' **''[[Thun'da Vol 1|'Thun'da, King of the Congo']] ( 1952 ) 6 issues'' **''[[Trail Colt Vol 1|'Trail Colt']] ( 1949 ) 2 issues'' **''[[Undercover Girl Vol 1|'Undercover Girl']] ( 1952 ) 3 issues'' **''[[The United States Marines Vol 1|'The United States Marines']] ( 1952 ) 4 issues'' **''[[Vacation Comics Vol 1|'Vacation Comics']] ( 1948 ) 1 issue'' **''[[White Indian Vol 1|'White Indian']] ( 1953 ) 5 issues'' References Category:American comics titles